


Sweet Nectar: The blossoming of the poisonous flower

by Haya_dono



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Pegging, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shibari, Smut, queen and knight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haya_dono/pseuds/Haya_dono
Summary: A collection of spicy One-shots involving Vil and my TWST MC, Ann Hawthorn. Related to VilAnnthology: The yearning love of the poisonous flower.
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Original Character(s), Vil Schoenheit/Original Female Character(s), Vil Schoenheit/Yuu | Player
Kudos: 40





	1. Good girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fic including spicy content where Vil is an ass who likes to tease his girlfriend Ann who happens to have a praise kink~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to jellyfishy for beta-reading this!

Vil Schoenheit is a man who knows what he wants and gets what he wants. If he knows of a way, you can bet he will use it.

And it is why his girlfriend Ann is lying on his bed, moaning incoherently and loudly, dignity thrown to the winds.

"Good girl," he coos and Ann whimpers, feeling herself grow redder, her core tightening around him as he thrusts inside her, because she needs more of him.

Contrary to what one would expect of her sharp tongue and defiant nature, the girl is incredibly docile in bed and loves to be dominated, to be made his. In fact, she can barely mumble anything the more he teases her, to the point of pathetically begging for more. Any praise and she'll be louder than a dog in heat.

And she knows this too well, as she partially hides her face but is begging for more wordlessly.

"Fufu, I'm glad you're taking me so well. You are so tight, but you let me in nicely. A perfect fit for me," he whispers to her ear, earning a gasp from her. She squirms under him, and he holds her hands over her head firmly because he wants to see her flustered messy face as he takes her over and over. Partially opened lips from where her sighs escape and beautiful eyes tightly shut, a mix of pleasure and deep embarrassment. "Your cheeks are a marvelous deep red, my dear." He chuckles to himself, as with his free hand he tenderly draws her jaw, unlike that strong movement of his hips.

He had thought to himself it was unusual that she had let him take her precious secret sketchbook with a mere "Ann, be a good girl and let me see," but careful and meticulous experimentation revealed her true nature.

Praise feels good, he is very aware of that, but for her, it is key to her pleasure. That is why he gleefully whispers, "Don't let anyone else see your beautiful face, only let me see it. Would you do this for me?"

"Vil!" She moans loudly, inadvertently opening her eyes to see him, watering because he's teased her this much, with this slow tempo that can only keep her on edge, while his luscious tongue does the rest. She's clearly embarrassed to be driven like this with just words, but that actually arouses both even more, much to her dismay. "Please, let me..."

His well-timed thrust makes her squeal, digging deeper inside her and wiping away whatever else she was going to say.

"Could you be a little more patient, Ann? I want to engrave your pretty face in my eyes. If you behave, I'll give you a marvelous reward."

At this point he could say he is torturing her, but her eyes shine brilliantly as she nods feverously, biting her lips in anticipation, a luscious expression, the epitome of need. If she wanted him to truly stop, she would have said that safe word long ago, but this is what she deeply desires and it is what makes her a...

" _Good girl_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. Silk Skirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to jellyfishy for beta-reading this!

“How does this look?” Vil asks, leaning forward, smirk as bright as Ann’s cheeks are red.

His cute girlfriend is sitting on his chair, arranged for a personal fashion show he is giving her, though her eyes drift downward every now and then. After all, Vil is placing one foot on the same chair she’s sitting, dangerously in between her legs. The silky fabric of his long skirt drapes from his thigh, the slit perfectly exposing his toned thigh and calf, complimented further by his deep purple heels.

He smiles smugly whenever her gaze strays, and has to kindly lift her chin and make her look back at his face.

“Now, now, don’t get distracted and answer my question, Ann.”

"Wh-what was the question again?"

"Ara, ara, this is the third time you’ve asked me to repeat myself. Should I punish you for being a naughty girl?"

Ann shivers as he traces her lips with his finger, trying really hard to focus on his face, her own extremely warm and crimson.

"How can I concentrate when you're showing me your leg like this?!"

"Fufu, that is not the exact answer I was looking for," he says, but his eyes are glinting, enjoying himself too much. “Look at me carefully, Ann.” He moves his hands from his chest, perfectly hidden by his purple blouse, tracing his own silhouette down to his hips, where the skirt showcases brief glances of his skin.

He rests his hand on the dangerous opening, an inviting gesture to keep her eyes glued to him. Like the fashion model he is, he knows how to get people’s attention, and she is no exception. She looks expectantly as he slowly, almost infuriatingly draws his figure accentuated by the clothing.

“So?” He looks haughtily at her, though her glinting eyes are enough of an answer.

Even so, Ann manages to choke out a “B-breathtaking!” that probably took too much effort to say, her mind too focused on other things to give a coherent answer.

“Oh? Just a mere breathtaking?” he replies, with a fake cold tone that doesn’t hide in the slightest his almost twisted glee. “Perhaps I need to showcase this outfit so you can figure out a better compliment.”

And without a warning, he twirls elegantly, the skirt dancing beautifully in the air, the inside red and outside deep purple giving the impression of an elegant flower. She can only see the vivid colors of his skirt, and a sudden thought comes across her mind, making her choke and her face heat up even more.

Unfortunately, she can’t catch a glimpse of his cock, his exposed ass the only proof of her suspicions, that he isn't wearing anything under the exquisite skirt. And to her dismay, it only serves to make the place between her legs more moist than ever.

"Why are you doing this?" she blurts out, unable to hide her quickened breath, her uncontrolled nervousness and her extremely apparent thirst.

"Because I love seeing you beg."

That's it, she needs him to fuck her raw in that moment. As Vil walks closer to her, he presses his thumb on her bottom lip and stares at her. “Tell me, don’t you want me?”

She’s not even sure if she says anything under her breath because seconds later, Vil is taking her lips in between his.

* * *

“See?” Vil hums as he thrusts inside Ann, skin against skin, as the young woman squirms under him. “There are many ways one can beg, though you are quite aware of this. After all, you are an _expert_.”

Ann bites her lips and buries her face against the mattress, but her legs are tightly closed together, as he is taking her from behind bending her against his bed.

“For example, you don’t want me to leave, do you?” he asks in a mocking sweet voice before placing his hand on her thigh, dangerously close to her crotch. She lets out a yelp, knees weak, and parts her legs ever slightly, enough for him to pull out of her. She whimpers, her walls reluctant to let him go and find themselves empty for a second. “Your body is begging me to take you over and over. After all, you’re my beautiful, precious Ann, who only belongs to me.”

Her ears are so red, as she nods quietly, because if she behaves, he will do her senseless. What she doesn’t imagine is that he brushes her clit, so sudden and hard that she loses all strength in her legs and ends up sprawled on his bed.

“Vil!” She moans loudly, as she tries in vain to stand because the stimulation of his fingers on her is so much that her legs continuously give in and soon she isn’t even interested in trying to maintain a dignified position, just that Vil keeps touching her.

“Sorry, you’ll have to deal with this position,” he says as he rams inside her, hands against her hips, clutching her tightly. “I can’t let this skirt get wrinkles, so I will have to be standing all the time. I would apologize more, but you are rather wet from this, aren’t you? Fufufu, I have the cutest girlfriend.”

His sweet poisonous words make her whimper, no longer trying to hide that she is loving this, like the cute kinky thirsty girl she is. She bucks her hips, as she’s pleading him to go deeper, and when she sounds most desperate and needy, he finally goes hard inside her. His reward are the cries of ecstasy from her, that if he hadn’t taken any measures beforehand, the entire dorm would have surely heard. But no, only he can listen to his darling Ann screaming his name over and over, so full of the love and need that strokes his ego, and just makes him want to tease and take her more.

“Ara, aren’t you quite loud?” He spanks her ass and she cries, shivering under his grip. “Of course, I’m the only one who can make you feel like this.”

There is a beauty in watching her succumb to her desire for him, and he will not let this opportunity pass, not when her walls tighten around his cock, greedily because he is right where he has to be, inside her. And of course, it feels amazing to be wanted this much that he slides in and out of her to feel her trying to trap him, to the point of losing his rhythm because he is so close. Ann is also near the edge, her bucking hips so uncoordinated, and a moaning mess, with her beautiful hair sprawled and her beautiful nails digging into his sheets.

Suddenly, she shudders, tightening on him, letting out a hoarse indecent scream, before losing all strength on his bed. It is too much to see her spent like this, her quiet moans, like a feverish wish, that he comes inside her shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by this fanart  
> https://twitter.com/jenur_datc/status/1340703217970253824?s=20  
> I saw it and I KNEW I had to write something with Vil wearing those clothes.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Queen's Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pomefiore Queen doesn't show any weakness and always carries himself with restraint. However things might change with a little something Ann has in mind, with Vil being on the receiving end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to jellyfishy for beta-reading this!

Vil arches an eyebrow, almost amused as his adorable girlfriend shows him what she had managed to buy and somehow bring here in secret. He had shown some interest in her proposal, but he hadn't expected her to go to such lengths to bring a double-sided strap-on.

"Ara ara, you really want to ravish me," he says with a haughty smile and defiant eyes. Ann always wants him to release himself, and this is another of her ideas to help him relax.

"I imagined you'd look fantastic on the bed, and maybe I want to hear you screaming my name."

Vil presses a finger against her chin, not before touching briefly her lips with his.

"I'll indulge you, fufu, but you’d better work hard if you want to wreck me," he says with a smirk, as she is unbuttoning his vest. He is the Queen in charge, after all. He will not go down without a fight.

Though he can't deny that her eager lips against his neck and her hands removing his layers of clothes have their own charm, him being on the receiving end is a nice change of pace.

He sits on the edge of his bed as Ann straddles him, eager green eyes meeting his amethyst ones, before their lips link and their bodies are close to each other. He skillfully opens her blouse with a free hand; if she will do him, he wants the sight of her beautiful body to taunt him, as her hand traces his chest. Her soft fingers are careful to not leave any marks, though this doesn't stop her from pinching his nipple.

"!" He breaks the kiss, though Ann laughs softly ignoring his frown.

"Your Majesty, I will not leave any marks, it was just a little greeting," she whispers against his ear as her hand tugs his reddening nipples gently, halting his breath for a moment. He feels something on his groin but refuses to break his perfect face. Earn my screams, he thinks to himself, just as she casually decides to suck on his other nipple. Gently, lovingly, absolutely sweet as his other nipple is being rolled between her fingertips.

He huffs, trying to reassess himself, though he can't stop that sound too similar to a soft moan escaping his lips.

"Vil," Ann says, pressing her body against him, "don't you want me to take care of you?" She gives him a cute pout that won't have any effect on him. "Or... could it be... that you're playing hard to get so I tease you relentlessly, like a masochist Queen?"

The devil must be hiding behind that smile because he feels shivers down his spine and he swallows hard.

She doesn't wait for his answer, humming happily as she stands up for a moment and discards her clothes. She doesn't let Vil set the pace and this both frustrates and excites him, much to his chagrin, or so he thinks anyway. She straddles him more closely as her hands roam his body and she buries her face into his chest.

You'd expect that if she's fully naked and on top of him, he is the one dictating the scene. Truth is, his dick is getting harder and his pants are starting to bother him. She's not showing the dominance of a sinful queen, but she's far from a coy maiden either, her adoration is pure but so is her horrible teasing of his body.

And that is much worse, he quickly realizes because he can't brace himself properly against the devilish charm of the temptress nor resist the sweetness of the angel.

His breath is already shaky, even if he tries to keep his cool when she eagerly unbuttons his pants and longingly caresses his cock, and his body reacts to her beautiful touch.

"Haa haa.." he breathes to calm himself, "are you this eager for me?" His words are laced with his enchanting venom, that would make anyone surrender to him, throwing their body his way.

"Yes," she replies without hesitation, "I want all of you, especially your moans in the form of my name."

His body twitches and he groans between his teeth, cheeks blushing madly, as he wonders when did she get so good at turning the tables on him.

Can she repeat those words...Wait no.

She makes him discard his pants and his underwear and he can feel the warmth of her thighs so close to him.

"I can't neglect my Queen, I swore to be your knight," she says as she pulls him for a kiss and her hand strokes his dick. Vil wants to protest for the sake of protesting, but his body seems to enjoy her touch and he finds himself at points eagerly letting her ruin him.

But the pride of a Queen is strong and he demands to ascertain himself. "I thought you were going to wreck me Ann," he says defiantly.

"I will, my dear Vil," she replies sweetly.

Before he can protest, she pushes him against the bed and has him lay on his back. Without thinking, he opens his legs because his body works faster than his mind and is more honest than his mouth.

Ann moves to the end of the bed, and places a tender kiss on his tip, a bolt of electricity cruising his body. Little does he know is that when she shoves his cock in her mouth, she's readying a finger, coated in lube. When she's sucking him hard and his thoughts are only about how good her mouth feels, she gently prepares his ass.

Even if he might have been interested in men as well, his ass is as pristine as him before he met her, so she slowly lets him adjust to her finger inside him. Vil is almost a natural, not needing much time to be ready for a second finger, maybe because he wants her to ram him already and his body is succumbing to her touch.

"Nghh, if you take this much time, I might grow bored..." he says between huffs, but his erection is now very prominent and his threat is him just wanting more attention.

It's obvious when he grumbles as her fingers leave his hole when she prepares the strap-on, coated in lube.

He imagined she'd be shy wearing it, but no, somehow she looks more confident and the flash of lust in her eyes makes him too eager already.

She softly coos him as she goes inside him, the strap-on different than her fingers, slowly so he gets used to it just as he had taken her gently the first time.

He breathes heavily, his body being filled is more different and exciting than he had thought, and he frowns when she slides out.

"Does it hurt?" she asks often, and he laughs because she takes good care of him.

It's then that he believes he can still assert himself, posing scandalously, legs parted open, inviting her, provoking like the model he is. The Queen doesn't beg and doesn't yield, even if the fullness of the strap-on is making it hard to stay still. Even as Ann begins to get the hang of it, and goes in with more vigor and confidence, Vil poses rebellious and arousing, like the haughty Queen he is.

But once Ann has thrusted inside him more than a couple of times and the strap-on against his prostate makes him see stars, Vil stops trying to run the show and instead finds himself becoming the show.

The haughty and composed Pomefiore Queen, who tried to be in control as his ass was rammed is now groaning without restraint, hissing when Ann hits that sweet spot, and huffing when she slows down to tease him. And when she answers to his complaints with a hard deep thrust, his toes curl as he lets out the most indecent sounds he would have never imagined.

Fuck, he is loving this.

He wants his sweet Ann to degrade him, to make him beg and cry, and he has quickly learned that maybe she has a cute and sinister sadistic inside, as she says with a bright smile, "I want to see you crying like that again. You sounded so cute just now."

"You're snidely, absolutely evil."

"Maybe I finally understand why you love pinning me down."

He is not supposed to be this hard, but he wants that. His erection is twitching and he lets out a moan when she begins pumping him, his cute Ann not wanting to neglect any inch of him. He bucks his hips, wanting more of her hand against his cock, but she presses him down, and the strap-on hitting his sweet spot again makes him forget his original intention.

"Hehe, good boys are patient," she says between heavy breaths. "Aren't you always telling me that good things come to those who wait, Vil?"

She dares to smile so sweetly at him when she's horribly teasing him. He wonders if he overdid it in the past with her and she's doing this to get even, and if she can repeat those words as well, his dick reacting to her sweet poison.

Her fingers squeeze him as she slams her hips against him. Vil's legs are sprawled so indecently and react to every movement of hers, no longer done on purpose. And this makes him even more delicious, because he is giving away his control and there's a primal beauty in his primitive pleasure.

"I want to see the faces you make that not everyone can see...I want to be the only one..."

"As if I'd let anyone else do me like this," he groans and receives harder pounds as his reward. His body arching, the dignity of the Beautiful Queen all thrown away in exchange for pure pleasure.

Ann looks both relieved and even more aroused, her cheeks so red, but she has a determined look, one that makes shivers go down his spine. No one will have Vil Schoenheit as she does, and no one will fuck him better than her. And boy, she's raising the bar, her faster-paced ramming inside him driving him to the edge.

He finds his release shortly after, his cum falling to his stomach as he lets out the loudest, hoarsest cry he has, as his entire body shudders from the intense wave of pleasure. Breathless he lies on his bed, dazed and exhausted as he hears Ann moan, having just finished herself, his orgasm the one thing she needed to come, because there's nothing more beautiful in the world that Vil coming indecently, her name moaned from his lips.

He stays still for a moment, his head spinning and his body trying to cool down, as he hears faintly the sound of water and Ann washing the toy carefully. He wouldn't ask for anything else, that toy must be perfectly taken care of because Vil has discovered the gift in receiving and they'll spend many nights like this in the future.

Just as he's recovered slightly and has moved to the center of his bed, he feels her lying next to him, her body pressed against his, lips gently on his neck.

"Did it hurt?"

"Not really, my cute girlfriend took good care of me."

"You won't be walking easily tomorrow," she says, lifting her gaze as her hand caresses his cheek.

"Fufufu, you forget who you're talking to. I'll have you prepare a potion for me to drink. I want to drink it from your lips."

"You're sounding demanding already Vil, even if you were begging me to do you harder."

He hums as he leans down to kiss her lips. She returns the chaste kiss.

"I am a demanding Queen. Though I'll admit I greatly enjoyed this." He throws his arms around her, clinging to Ann as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"I won't say no if you want to do this more often," Ann whispers as Vil snuggles against her.

"Of course you won't, my beautiful personal knight has to please her Queen. Though, I want to reward you later, perhaps when you least expect it."

Ann chuckles as her fingers gently rub his scalp.

Soon Vil finds himself falling in a deep slumber in the arms of the woman he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Vil and Ann start dating, Ann had jokingly (not really) sworn to protect her Queen. While Vil thought she was joking, it became a recurring topic between them, so sometimes she will affectionately or sarcastically call him "Your Majesty" and he might refer to her at times as his knight. Ann started learning the sword from Silver and she DID swear on the sword so~  
> Also Vil and Ann are switches, so they have the best of both worlds lol  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Queen's Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where everyone in NRC are girls.  
> Vil is giving Ann a night she won't forget, because Vil is a teasing Queen and loves when people are kneeling for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to jellyfishy for beta-reading this!

How had this come to be? Ann shuddered as the vibrator's speed increased, making her arch, her body heating up once more.

Vil, the most beautiful girl Ann had ever seen, traced Ann's chin with a single finger and the younger girl leaned into her touch, trying to feel as much as she could.

"'Ara ara, don't fall prey to anyone who tells you sweet words like this, men or women. A pretty girl like you, hmph, anyone would consider bedding you a win. Make sure you always give yourself to someone who deserves you.' I told you those words when we met, didn't I? Fufufu, and you followed my advice diligently." Vil's voice is alluring and velvety, laced with adoration, teasing and desire. Hearing her alone would have made Ann's breath short, if she hadn't been stuck with a sex toy inside.

"I like when people do as I say, fufu. Because you've been a good girl, I will give you a reward." The ropes were intricately woven on Ann's body, the pressure always present when she breathed or moved. Vil had carefully arranged them, making sure they wouldn't leave bright marks on her skin, just enough to show what they had done if one knew where to look. Vil always took good care of her props, of course she would take good care of her sweet cute Ann too.

Even if the blonde girl was grinning horribly as she ramped up the vibrator's speed, Ann screeched bending forward, as much as the ropes allowed her too, so pitifully down on her knees and gasping loudly. There was some drool in the corner of her mouth, which Vil wiped tenderly off Ann's face.

"Look, you're making a mess, dear. Even if you're writhing in pleasure, make sure you look beautiful for me."

Ann let out a moan, as Vil patted her head, her cheeks so red for so long that she thought they'd stay like that forever. Vil's hands were soft, as she playfully traced her lips and went down her neck, pressing on the edge of one of the ropes. No one would expect that Vil had been almost torturing Ann for almost an hour now.

Humming softly, Vil's eyes glinted as she saw Ann once more shut her eyes tightly as the vibrator was bringing her yet again to heaven, though her face was far from perfect beauty.

"Fufufu, no matter how much I experiment with this, you don't look fully satisfied, Ann. I wonder what could be missing?" Vil pondered loudly but the smirk on her hauntingly beautiful face was teasing, all she wanted was Ann to beg.

"Please...I...I need you..." Ann said between cries, needing a lot of effort to make her words coherent and not a feverish groan.

"Oh?" Vil replied, with the innocence of a devil. "But I am here, darling." Vil stood in front of Ann, looking down on her mess of a lover, with her beautiful naked body taunting the poor girl, promising a feast but giving her nothing.

"That's not...what I..." she began, suddenly screeching as Vil turned the speed to max and shortly after, the brunette's body shook, coming once more in front of the blonde.

"You still don't look satisfied, my dear Ann, this is your 5th time tonight. Ara, perhaps you wish for me? You flatter me."

"Please..." Ann begged, voice hoarse and dripping with need, because she wanted Vil the most and this was a horrendous sweet torture. Vil's beautiful body, her soft voice and enchanting touch, her warmth and alluring aroma, everything within an arm's reach but so far away. "I need you...please..."

Vil smiled smugly, the way Ann begged her was the best aphrodisiac and the sweetest and purest ego booster. With a single finger she made Ann look up to her, as Vil slowly traced her breasts down to her navel, her waist and further down to her hips. Reducing the distance between them, she said softly, "Show me how much you want your Queen, Ann." Vil opened her legs, her crotch so close to Ann's face. "Feast yourself. If you do well, I'll personally finish you as hard as you want."

There was no need for confirmation, as Ann buried her head in between Vil's legs, about to have the feast of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I think F!Vil would be really hot and dom, so  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
